This invention relates generally to the field of electronic amplifiers. More particularly, in certain embodiments, this invention relates to radio frequency (RF) amplifiers using delay line signal processing.
Conventional radio frequency transmitters and receivers are in common use in two-way radio transceivers and wireless and cellular telephones. Commonly, such devices operate at a transmitting frequency that differs somewhat from a receiving frequency. It is the nature of transmitter amplifiers of such devices to amplify both the desired transmitter signal as well as a spectrum of noise about the transmitting frequency. Due to the close physical proximity of the transmitter and receiver in such devices, it is especially important for noise and other signals in a receiving frequency band not to be amplified to introduce noise or blocking in the receiver.